Talk:Megami Tensei
What to do With Persona? As Salnax Mention in the list of Upcoming game about if Persona Q will come or not(or being Etrian V, who is for some people,XD) and he do the open question about what to do about persona fate ITTL, well so make a quick review of persona: Persona franchise can be summed as a Shin Megami Tensei Spin off in non apocalitic times, yeah but persona have itself two subdivision, the most 'realistcally' and the most 'animesque', the original persona trilogy, Persona, Persona 2 Innocent Sin(Japan Only because Nazis) and Persona 2 Eternal Pushiment who was released in americas(Europeans can cry) for sony platform exclusively and the more animeesque who star with Persona 3 and 3 FES, 4, Persona Q and the upcoming 5 again for sony platforms. here the original trilogy can easy being released as OTL, only in Saturn regard to PS1(and even Atlus was tempeted to ported it to Saturn before their collapse in sales) and even having all title localize(europa TBD). But Persona Second Wave is far trickier, as both 3 and 4 were released far late in ps2 when all seventh gen console were released(2006 and 2007 for japan and usa of 3, 2007 and 2008 for FES and 2008 for 4) here when some people jumped quicker to seventh gen that OTL. I have some ideas, like makign all multi for 3 as a sixth generation swasong (and FES as a HD remake), 4 as full HD or keeping SEGA exlcusive and Nintendo keep the mainline as exclusives(or keep 3 as Dreamcast and make FES a HD remake for Pluto or Multi and 4 and so on) What people think o this, this one give me pretty SMT vibes(from ex atlus developers) and can work in the TL? http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showpost.php?p=108381069&postcount=10 http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showpost.php?p=108606909&postcount=59 KNMC (talk) 20:53, April 27, 2014 (UTC) I always thought the original trilogy would be for the Saturn; it was the latter games that puzzled me, especially due to the transitional era they were released in. Your idea of making Persona 3 a Dreamcast swansong and FES an HD remake for the Pluto is a good one, but I would have to wonder whether Atlus would resist the allure of the Revolution when making Persona 4. Perhaps that game would be a 7th gen multiplat? It could also begin a stronger relationship between Nintendo and Atlus, which in Ohga Shrugs like IRL culminates with Shin Megami Tensei X Fire Emblem. That said, I'm not sure if Persona would become quite as popular as it does in real life. Even if Persona 4 is a million-seller, the lack of PSP/Vita ports of the various games would likely prevent the series from getting as big as quickly as it has IRL. Remember, the Vita version of 4'' sold over 75% as well as the PS2 original, despite the Vita's small installbase and abundance of (admittedly smaller) JRPG's. In this case, I can see the Persona fighting game still existing like IRL, but would doubt that ''Persona Q would be made instead of Etrian Odyssey 5. So what I'm thinking after reading your ideas is: *Revelations: Persona - 1996 (Saturn) *Persona 2: Innocent Sin - 1999 (Saturn) *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment - 2000 (Saturn) *Persona 3 - 2006 (Dreamcast) *Persona 3 FES - 2007 (Pluto) *Persona 4 - 2008 (Pluto/Revolution) *Persona Fighter - 2012+ (Arcades, etc.) *Persona 5 - 2014 (Eclipse/Stream) There would be no major handheld releases, especially since the popular Persona 3 and 4 would be a bit much for the Game Boy Nitro and 3DS. However, eShop versions of the Saturn-era games are a possibility, either on consoles or the Game Boy 3DS. Thanks for your advice here KNMC. Is there anything else you have in mind or would like to amend?--Salnax (talk) 07:33, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Ah thanks for the answer Salnax, and thanks you like my ideas, you asked and make me wonder so put some proposal about it. In general you are pretty right, with the whole different scenario Persona will Slow rise, but 5 maybe can be bigger that OTL(4 too with being HD and multi) and in general the evoluation will be slower, so keep Etrian Odyssey 5, we will need to use indirect screenshot avoid it linking to persona. Yeah that was what i was thiking, as Nintendo Get SMT III, i think Atlus would have take advantage and give Persona to Sega, What will happen to Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga is still to be determinated(Atlus, specially Kazuma Kaneko consider part of the mainline family for a while), maybe Nintedo exclsuive as other mainline titles? and yeah 4 being Multiplatform would do wonder for all parties, specially Atlus, maybe FES is ported later to revolution? and yeah the Figther can still happen as cross generation title(and being of all persona than only 4) and still waiting for 5 and SMTXFE news. Hey Did you played Devil Summoner: Soul Hacker, the whole PS1 game remastered and fully voiced without breaking sweat? the whole Persona original tiirlogy can be ported for 3DS without issue, and leaving game to Atlus-ANS to use in the future(or since 2012) Yeah thanks for liking my ideas, later making the persona subpage for Atlus/ANS later buddy, thanks for all. KNMC (talk) 20:40, April 29, 2014 (UTC)